A Haunting
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi and Misao receive a late night visitor.


A Haunting?

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this piece of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the October SLML challenge: Haunting

* * *

"JIYA!" Misao's scream could be heard throughout the Aoiya and surrounding grounds.

Aoshi looked up from the report he was reading and heard his wife's tiny feet bounding down the stairs and down the hall to Okina's sitting room. He shook his head; Okina had been plaguing Misao for the past week, trying to scare her with various toys and tricks. He went back to reading but looked up as the shoji to his office was shoved open so hard that it cracked against the opposite side. "Misao," he said, his voice full of rebuke.

Misao slumped in a chair, crossing her arms, lips in a pout. "I tell you, that man...Oooooo!"

"He's only trying to have some fun."

"Hai and at my expense!" Misao threw back at him.

Aoshi smiled at the memory that popped into his head. He held out a hand to Misao and beckoned her over; he knew she never turned down an opportunity to snuggle with him. When she settled in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her, he leaned his head against hers, lips at her ear. "I remember your ojiisan doing the same thing."

Misao turned her head and sapphire met emerald. She smiled at the memory. "He did, didn't he? When he got into one of those moods...you remember...the ones where he would be like an innocent child?" When Aoshi nodded, "He was so much fun, but then something would always come up and it was back to the so serious Okashira of the Oniwabanshu." Misao finished.

"Those were troubled times." Aoshi mused, tightening his arms.

"Aoshi? Do you ever wonder if Ojiisan..." Misao picked at imaginary lint on Aoshi's yukata.

"If the Okashira...?"

"Would he be happy for us? Be proud of us?" Misao turned her head to look at his handsome profile as he looked out the window into Okina's gardens. "Aoshi? Anata?"

He turned his head back to her and let a small smile cross his lips, " I hope so, koiishi. I hope he would be both happy and proud."

Misao could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "I know he would be so proud of you."

"Koi..." He began.

"Iie, he would be, I know it. You overcame so much to return to me. I think that would have been all he wanted, for us to be together."

Emotion made his voice soft, "Hai." He replied.

Just as Aoshi was bending his head to kiss Misao, the sound of tiny feet followed by a wail interrupted. "Okasan, Otosan! Jiya is..." They both turned to look at their young son, Yukiharu, trying to catch his breath.

"Mou, anata. This has to stop. I'm one thing but Yuki-chan is too young..."

The tall Okashira stood to his full height and nodded, "I shall have a talk with Okina." He said firmly, stalking out of the room. Seconds later, his stern voice could be heard throughout the Aoiya, voicing his displeasure at his son being terrorized. Mother and son looked at each other and grinned.

Later that evening, both of them were reading in Aoshi's office; Aoshi going over reports and Misao the latest letter from Tokyo. Misao was telling him of Kenji Himura's latest adventures when they both felt a presence. Aoshi quickly dashed upstairs, Misao on his heels, to the youngest Shinomori's room. He slid the shoji open and his eyes widened.

"Makimachi-sama..." Incredulity plain in his voice.

"Ojiisan?" Misao's voice held the same inflection.

They both watched as the apparition stood over their son. The glowing figure looked up, "He is a happy child." It said and laughed softly at the couple's reaction. "You both look well. And happy."

They looked at each other for confirmation at what they were seeing. Aoshi looked back, "Hai." He replied softly, wondering if this was a delusion or possibly another of Okina's tricks.

Makimachi laughed again, "Iie, you are not having a hallucination, Aoshi-kun." Aoshi took in a quick breath, "And neither are you, Mi-chan." He addressed his granddaughter, who had taken her husband's arm in her tight grasp. "It's good to see the both of you together."

"Why...why are you here?" Misao managed to ask.

"I heard your talk this afternoon." The ghost told them, looking down at his great grandson, sleeping peacefully. "I am so proud of you, both of you. Seeing you together makes me rest easier." He turned his gaze on his successor. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. Hanya and the others asked me to tell you as well. You overcame your demons and returned; you have made Mi-chan so happy. And you have a child of your own. This makes me happy." The spirit faded into the night and returned briefly, "I will pay a visit to Nenji and ask that he tone down his pranks." He told them with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Aoshi and Misao laughed and turned back to their son as he mumbled in his sleep, "Makimachi-ojiisan." He sighed in his sleep.

Aoshi's head came up, startled, and saw the shock on Misao's face. "Is it possible...?"

Misao smiled; she had enjoyed the visit. "I think anything is possible, anata." She told him, taking him by the arm and pulling him into the hall. "I was once told you were a hopeless cause and look what I have now." She gave a tiny squeal as Aoshi pulled her to him and poured everything he had into his kiss.

The next morning as Misao was helping Yuki-chan with his breakfast, Okina came into the private dining room. He gave a huge yawn and sat across from Aoshi and his family. He smiled at the little boy and accepted tea from Okon. "I had a strange dream last night." He began, watching as Aoshi fed his son a bite of tofu. "I think I'm going to take a break from my terrorizing," he said into his teacup.

Aoshi looked over his son's head and met Misao's eyes, they shared a secret smile.

FIN


End file.
